megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Pazuzu
Pazuzu (パズズ, Pazuzu) is a recurring demon in the series, based on Babylonian mythology. History Pazuzu is the god of the southwest wind known for bringing famine during dry seasons, and locusts during rainy seasons. Recent research suggests Pazuzu may have been associated with a cold, northeasterly wind. Pazuzu was said to be invoked in amulets which combat the powers of the malicious goddess, and hated rival, Lamashtu, who was believed to cause harm to mother and child during childbirth. Although Pazuzu is, himself, an evil spirit, he drives away other evil spirits, thus protecting humans against plagues and misfortunes. Appearances *''Megami Tensei'' *''Megami Tensei II: Maou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Maou Clan (Sega CD Remake Exclusive) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Jashin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' *''Persona 3: FES: Devil Arcana *Persona 4: Devil Arcana *DemiKids: Light Version'' as Pazu *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Pazu *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor: Vile Race *Devil Survivor 2: Vile Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II After defeating the Minotaur in the Devil Busters game, the hero finds a strange statue in the game and unseals it, revealing Pazuzu. Pazuzu reveals that he is a servant of God and that the hero and his friend are the Messiahs destined to save the world from the demons that came through a rift created during the nuclear war 35 years prior. Giving the hero a handheld computer and the Demon Summoning Program, Pazuzu warns about demons invading the shelter before departing. Once they reach the surface, Pazuzu commands that the two joins with his servant Orthrus and later sends the three to the ruins of Tokyo Tower after a woman who betrayed him. The woman reveals that Pazuzu is simply using the two to gain power over Bael and the hero agrees with her, causing the friend, who is still loyal to Pazuzu, to depart with Orthrus. It is later revealed that Pazuzu is truly aligned with God and the other demons view him as a traitor because of this. The hero and the woman end up having to defeat and behead him in order to pass onwards. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Pazuzu is the Demon Companion for DB Mikanagi. ''Devil Survivor'' Pazuzu is the Demon Companion for Tadashi Nikaido. He can only be fused under certain conditions. This demon can be unlocked either by defeating Pazuzu before defeating Kaido on the 5th Day (if the player fails to save Keisuke Takagi from being killed by Kaido), or by initiating Naoya's ending through speaking to Kaido first. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' Summonable Demon 5th Day, Shiba Park or Suidobashi Pazuzu appears as a separate demon, complete with its own team in both of these battles. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Pazuzu2.GIF|Pazuzu from Megami Tensei Pazuzu.GIF|Pazuzu in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei) Pazuzu3.GIF|Pazuzu in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Pazuzu.png|Pazuzu as he appears in the Sega CD remake of Shin Megami Tensei Pazuzu.PNG|Pazuzu's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Pazuzu5.png|Pazuzu's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei if... File:Demi-Pazu.gif|Pazu in DemiKids pazuzu.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids Pazuzuzombie.JPG|Pazuzu's zombie form in DemiKids. pazuzu model.png|Pazuzu as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne File:Pazazu-P4.png|Pazuzu as he appears in Persona 4 File:Pazuzuh.png|Pazuzu as he appears in Devil Survivor Pazuzu Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Pazuzu as he appears in Devil Survivor 2 Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Vile Race Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Devil Arcana Category:Jashin Clan Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Mesopotamian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Maou Clan Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II